


Kuroo and Tsukki and Tetsurou and Kei

by chrobins



Series: 12 Days of Holidays Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 12daysofholidays, Gift Exchange, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the 12 Days of Holidays Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Kuroo and Tsukishima exchange gifts, and grow their little family <3</p><p>A HUGE thank you to the lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/westfall/pseuds/westfall">lav</a> for inspiring and editing this hunk of words <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo and Tsukki and Tetsurou and Kei

Walking into the threshold of their home after an exhausting party at Bokuto and Akaashi’s place, all Kuroo and Tsukishima wanted to do was cuddle up in bed and go to sleep. But they still had their presents to open, so the couch would have to do for now. They shed their jeans and sweaters, tossing the formal wear on the ground before changing into more comfortable pajamas. Just as Tsukishima finished buttoning up his shirt, he felt himself being lifted off the ground and into Kuroo’s arms.

 

“Ugh, you’re so gross,” Tsukishima whined, but he let the other indulge in being extra sappy; it was the holidays after all. Kuroo only grinned at him before setting him down on the couch. “Go get blankets—it’s cold.” Tsukishima curled into a ball, but he wouldn’t be comfortable enough until he had warm blankets covering him.

 

“Maybe I should have gotten you a blanket as a present,” Kuroo mused, draping a giant fluffy one over his boyfriend. “Then again, our cabinets are ninety percent blankets...I don’t think we could fit any more.” He left to wander off somewhere, probably to retrieve his present.

 

Tsukishima also eyed his own box, wrapped under the tree. He had called Kenma over to watch over it since he was sick and didn’t attend Bokuto’s party. Thankfully he could see the holes so he knew the gift wasn’t going to be dead when Kuroo opened it. When Kuroo returned with two boxes, Tsukishima laughed just a little. “There’s always room for more blankets.”

 

“Well, sorry, but my gift is not another blanket.”

 

Tsukishima scoffed, pretending to look away like it hurt.

 

“But I promise you will like my presents.” Kuroo wiggled his brows like he was keeping a secret, his smug grin wider than ever.

 

“Plural?” Kei raised a brow despite knowing that he got two gifts as well.

 

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind.” Kuroo sat on the floor by the blonde and held out the smaller box, which was wrapped neater than Tsukishima would think possible with someone with such big hands. “Akaashi had no hand in my wrapping skills…” Tsukishima eyed the other, unsure to believe him, but the dorky smile on Kuroo’s face is enough to start to peel the paper off the edges.

 

To say Tsukishima was surprised would be a lie; a brand new pair of sleek white high-tech headphones was something Kuroo would have gotten him ages ago had Tsukishima not pestered him not to. Even though Tsukishima knew his own pair were breaking down and barely functional, it was hard to part with Akiteru’s hand-me-downs. “You don’t have to throw your old ones away. But you and I both know that they probably won’t last much longer. And I wanted to get you something really nice…” Kuroo stared down at his lap, and Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to deny his kindness; the headphones were really nice, probably ones he would have gotten himself.

 

Tsukishima leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. “Thanks, Tetsu. I appreciate it.” Kuroo looked back up and smiled at him,a sight that made the blonde’s chest tingle. “Alright, alright, my turn.” Tsukishima reached behind the couch and pulled out a slightly bigger box. “This is for indoor use only. Do you hear me, Kuroo Tetsurou?”

 

Kuroo stiffened at the use of his full name, nodding eagerly; what could Tsukishima have possibly gotten that was not to be used outside? He started ripping the paper apart and nearly screeched when he saw the outside of the box. “Oh, no, you didn’t!” Kuroo tore into the box and pulled out the fuzzy ball of fabric, howling all the way to the bedroom. Tsukishima groaned; maybe his decision to finally give in to his boyfriend’s wishes of owning a snuggie (he can barely stomach the fact that he spent actual money on such a thing) had been a bad idea after all.

 

Running back at nearly full speed and clad in the all-black monstrosity, he jumped onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima tightly. “Tsukishima Kei, light of my life, you could not have gotten me a better gift than this,” Kuroo crooned, nuzzling his nose into the other’s neck, kissing the pale skin there. “You know I have to get you a matching one…”

 

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in disgust. “NO.”

 

“But Keiii…” Kuroo whined, peeking up at him with the best set of puppy eyes he could manage, but it was futile.

 

“Absolutely not—it was hard enough to buy that for you, there’s no way I could wear it myself,” Tsukishima huffed, and Kuroo eventually gave up on the idea. He clambered off of the blonde and moved to his other box and pushed it against the couch. Tsukishima glanced down and wrinkled his nose; originally they had agreed on one gift, but apparently it was impossible for the both of them.

 

Kuroo gave him a weak smile. “I couldn’t resist…” Tsukishima adjusted his position so he could open the box. “This is something I hope that will give you joy, something to make you smile, a little addition to our family.” The last word came out cracked.  Tsukishima had an inkling as to what his gift might be as he opened the punctured flaps of the box. Inside, at the bottom, was a sleeping black kitten, small enough to fit in his lap perfectly.

 

Tsukishima vehemently denied crying, though Kuroo swore he saw tears. “Oh my god, it’s a mini Kuroo.” Tsukishima laughed faintly, gently holding the creature against his chest. “So that’s why Kenma said he was already going to be here. I thought he was picking something up, but he was watching our cats.”

 

Kuroo’s smile faded into bewilderment. “Cats? Plural?” he asked, wide-eyed.

 

Tsukishima moved to the big box by the tree they had decorated together, and nudged the box over with his feet to Kuroo. Tsukishima only smiled as incentive for Kuroo to open the box; as he started ripping the paper open, the small meows became more and more audible and Kuroo started crying (neither of them deny this fact).

 

Kuroo pulled out an equally small tabby cat with soft golden fur that reminded him of Tsukishima’s hair in the morning. “A mini Tsukki!” Kuroo held the happy kitty against his chest, not at all caring that its long claws were catching onto his hands. Tsukishima sat down beside his boyfriend, careful not to stir the sleeping cat in his arms.

 

“So we both asked Kenma to watch over the kittens we had secretly held from each other.” Tsukishima mused, resting his head against his shoulder.

 

Kuroo laughed.“I already know what I’m going to name him,” he said with a wide grin.

 

“‘Snuggie’ is denied.”

 

Kuroo whined, but the sound turned into a bit of a snicker. “Nah, I got something better. You see, his fur is very golden and very soft. He’s a very pretty kitty and I already know this little guy is going to take some time before he warms up to me,” Kuroo mused, not minding that the little golden ball of fur was already trying to eat his hand. “So I’m gonna name him Tsukki.”

 

Tsukishima groaned. “How am I supposed to know if you’re talking to the cat or me?”

 

“But you’re Kei.” Kuroo smiled. “My sweet little firefly.”

 

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Then, Tetsu—” Kuroo felt a delightful shiver run up his spine at the sound of his name. “I will be naming this sleepy kitty Kuroo.” Tsukishima softly pet the kitten with one of his fingers; if the new addition and Kuroo had anything in common, it was looking absolutely adorable while asleep. But thankfully, the kitten had better hair than his human counterpart.

 

Eventually the kitten fell asleep, but not before tearing up Kuroo’s hand. Tsukishima laughed, setting the tinier Kuroo next to the other kitten, and went to go grab his boyfriend bandages. Tsukishima emerged with bandages and a cat bed that he hid under the bed as a surprise. Kuroo smiled and pulled cat toys out of the stockings for the kittens to play with when they woke up.

 

“Is that why you were rearranging everything in the living room? You were cat-proofing?”

 

“Well thankfully my present was also a cat because we would have woken up tomorrow to a demolished apartment.” Tsukishima mused, setting the bed close to the fireplace to keep them warm. In the little furballs went and their toys splayed around them. “Kuroo you’re too sweet, getting a cat.”

 

“You are too, love. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Kuroo came up behind him, wrapping his bandaged hands around the other, and rested his head on his shoulder. Tsukishima let the sly comment slide and opted for holding Kuroo’s hands against him, humming as Kuroo began to press open kisses on his neck. “I love you, Kei.”

 

“Mmm, I love you too, Tetsurou,” Tsukishima hummed, turning around in Kuroo’s arms, cupping his cheeks and pressing a chaste kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you, and this small family we’ve started.” Tsukishima smiled, kissing Kuroo one more time before reluctantly peeling away.

 

Biting his bottom lip wordlessly, Tsukishima dragged Kuroo into their bedroom by his awfully hideous snuggie. Kuroo followed, recognizing that look in Tsukishima’s eye and knew not to question it.

 

For a moment, he felt disappointed that the snuggie would have to come off so quickly. But with the slight sway of Tsukishima’s hips, the way his pink lips pursed into a soft pout, his golden eyes that could have any man at his mercy—the snuggie was soon long forgotten in a heap on their bedroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
